


Winter Shenanigans

by FrenchRoast



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchRoast/pseuds/FrenchRoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Tell me something (or somethings) about TenII and Rose's life in the altverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Shenanigans

Last night it snowed unexpectedly, and they spent the evening cutting out snowflakes to decorate the Doctor's partially-reconstructed Tardis, then ended with hot cocoa as a nightcap. Rose fell asleep while leaning on the Doctor's shoulder, and he sat very still for the rest of the evening so as not to wake her. Of course, when the dawn began to peek in through the windows, he jumped up and began hunting down bits of coal, a carrot, scarves and a hat. When a still-sleepy Rose asked him what he was about, the Doctor pulled her up from the couch, onto her feet, and they spent the morning making a giant snowman.

After the Doctor tilted the snowman's hat just so, he turned and Rose caught him in a huge bear hug...and then he felt something cold and wet roll down his back; the snowball came to rest at his lower back, right where his shirt tucked into his pants. Rose laughed as he fought the layers of his coat and clothing trying to get it out. Once he had, the Doctor reached down into the snow and grabbed a large clump of the frozen stuff, which soon came sailing in Rose's direction.

The Great Snowball Battle was on.


End file.
